<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hypoglycemia by Rebel21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949460">Hypoglycemia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel21/pseuds/Rebel21'>Rebel21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:03:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel21/pseuds/Rebel21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is suffering from hypoglycemia and it doesn't help that Bruce is pissed at him what else is new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hypoglycemia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction that pertains to batman fandom so pleases let me knew if I got Jason, ok I know near the end I might lose it a bit on his character. hope you enjoy I love writing medical stuff so let me knew if you want any more medical story I could do on the bat bros</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His limbs were shaking his finger slip to the back of his head finding the button that released his helmet. Hearing the click and small hiss slowly slipping it off his head setting it down on the long wooden bench that was in front of him.</p><p>" Where's Hood." Jason could hear Batman, Bruce whoever he was right now speak from somewhere in the cave. He let out a slow breath. Turning around facing the locker that had his name on it. Sliding his hand on the security pad. Rest his other above his head on the locker he felt a wave of dizziness slowly come over him.</p><p>Trying to swallow down the bile that was trying to come up into his esophagus. A beep sounded on the pad letting him know he could open the locker.</p><p>" Bruce pleases be easy on him." He could hear Dick trying to reason with the great detective he let out a snort why was golden boy even try he fuck up tonight and he knew the lecture was sure to come. </p><p>Pulling the bullet-proof metal door opening he slid his handgun out of his right hip holster checking that the safety was on before he put it on a shelf that was above his head. His hands slide his stomach unclipping his utility belt. That held smoke pelts Batarang his grappling gun some extra ammo. </p><p>Setting on hook against the back of the locker.</p><p>" He killed someone tonight Dick," Bruce yelled at his oldest adopted son.</p><p>" Damian was…." Dick tried to reason with his father who was sometimes too stubborn for his own good. He was not going to allow this mistake to ruin everything Bruce and Jason had worked so hard to try to bend their broken bond for almost a year.</p><p>Jason sighed, shaking his head. His brother's heart was always so strong when it came to family. He had felt it had to do with living with such a close family unit when he was younger with his parents being part of a massive circus.</p><p>Slowly sliding his leather jacket off his shoulder gritting his teeth in pain as he twisted his upper body trying to grab one of the sleeves he was pretty sure he had a couple of cracked ribs on his left side. Letting out a breath that seemed to get stuck in his upper chest for a second.</p><p> His vision swimming in front of him for a couple of seconds. Closing his eyes working through the tightness in his chest. Not allowing the panic to consume him. He was fine; he was safe trying to go into a meditative state of mind. </p><p>" He knows the rules, Dick!!! Jason's eyes jerk open as he heard something smash to the floor sound of glass breaking. His whole body tensed. The little calm that he had was gone, his body had gone back in full-blown fight or flight. His heart was pounding; he could feel the familiar feeling of adrenaline running through his body.</p><p>" I'm sorry Alfred," Tim spoke up so the replacement was here. Jason thought to himself. He didn't see the young 18-year-old tonight. Something about the boy was struck down by migraine midday and Bruce made him stay home and rest. Knowing Tim he was probably on the computer or reading through files definitely wasn't resting. </p><p>He could feel the adrenaline leave his body just as fast as it came. Leaving his body vibrating his knees felt like jello under him. Trying to grab something before he fell right onto the hard tile floor that was the change room. His hand found the top of his locker sliding his hand through his sweaty jet clack hair. His feet hit something looking down to see he had at some point drop his jacket.</p><p>" Hit the showers, Dick." Bruce ordered, "tell Jason to want to talk to him."</p><p>" You better change your tone if you want to talk with him," Dick argued back </p><p>Jason could hear footsteps coming towards him standing up straight, his body tensed letting go of the locker. Not wanting to make his brother worried turning around just at the same time Dick came walking in.</p><p>" Hey Jay, how are you feeling." The young adult came right out and asked. Walking towards his locker taking off her top half of his uniform as he did.</p><p>" Fine." </p><p>" When you're ready Bruce wants to see you no rush ok." Stripping down to his boxers. 

</p><p>" Ok." </p><p>Jason didn't want to confront the men that saved his life when it was 9. He didn't want to see the disappointment that would be written on the man's face. He didn't want to go out there cause if he went out there he might lose his emotion and might lose all that he had gained for months. He felt for the first time in a long time at peace and one stupid mistake might have set everything back.</p><p>" J...ason!!!" He was startled by the feeling of hands being placed on his shoulders. Jerking at the human contact he stumbled back slamming his palm into the person's chest.</p><p>The person gasping out his vision swam in front of him. He stumbled back, able to bring his feet into a fighting stance ready to face his attacker.</p><p>" Woah Woah...jay it's ok just me." Dick rubs his sternum and Jason hits him good, taking a step back allowing his brother time to get control of his natural instincts. It was a hard night and they were on edge. He should have known better to put his hand on his little brother.</p><p>" S...s...sorry." Jason lowered his hands " I...just…" he couldn't find words he didn't understand what was wrong with him. Rubbing the side of his head he could feel a headache starting.</p><p>" You ok." Dick tried again crossing his arm leaning against his own locker. He wasn't going to ignore the fact jay looked like crap. He was very pale; he could see small tremors run through his brother's hands.</p><p>" Tired." </p><p>" How about you sit down." Dick tried to encourage. Jason looked like he was going to hit the floor any second.</p><p>" Mfine."</p><p>" Jason you're clearly not." Dick didn't want this to turn into an argument. It was four in the morning and they needed to head to bed.</p><p>Jason couldn't deny that sitting down would likely help his spinning head and take a load off his limbs that were barely holding him up. " I need to speak to bruce." Resting his forehead against the cool metal door of his locker.</p><p>" Screw bruce." Rolling his eyes " He is being an ass for no reason." </p><p>" i...killed...guy." his voice slurring pushing himself off the locker trying to get past his little brother.</p><p>" Ok yeah, that's your thing you kill Bruce doesn't." Dick stepped in front of Jay and he could tell Jason wasn't going to last much longer on his own two feet. The damn kid seems to always push his body to breaking point then go a little bit more. </p><p>" I need to talk with Bruce." Jason's voice growled. His vision swam in front of him; he brought his right hand in front of him to try and steady himself, breaking his leg farther apart to steady himself.</p><p>" Bruce!!." Dick called out in an alarming tone. He didn't care if Jason objected right now his little brother was fighting to keep himself coherent enough to just fight with Bruce. He should be in bed or eating something, probably both.</p><p>" Jason listens to me you need to sit down now." Not giving Jason any more choice, he gently grabbed his brother's forearms and swung his legs behind Jason's knees to get them to unlock and slowly start falling. Steering the young adult bum to sit on a wooden bench.</p><p>" When was the last time you ate something." Touching his brother's forehead he could feel how clammy his brother felt. " Can you stretch out your hand please?"</p><p>" M...fine…" pushing his brother's arm off his shoulder.</p><p>" Do what he says Jason." Bruce walks into the change room to see Dick kneeling next to his brother. </p><p>" I think his blood sugars low," Dick replied ignoring his brother's weak attempt to move him away.</p><p>Bruce raised his eyebrow at his second-oldest son. " You still deal with hypoglycemia." </p><p>" Why don't you both fuck off." Jason snarledé</p><p>" Jason calm down." Bruce slowly sat on a bench raising his arms to make sure he showed his son he meant no harm.</p><p>" Oh, now you want to give fuck about me." He couldn't keep up with this man anymore just a moment ago Bruce was yelling about the fact he broke the rules. It wasn't his fault the demon brat had put himself in the firing range. He was not going to allow Bruce to lose another Robin for some stupid no-kill rule.</p><p>" Jason you know that's not true." Bruce sighed. " Can you go to the fridge there should be a can of pop on the third shelf on the left? looking up at his oldest son who was just in his boxers.</p><p>" Are you talking about the fridge where you keep blood?" Dick looked back forth between his father and his brother worried that if he left Jason would attack bruce.</p><p>" Yes go now," Bruce ordered they be fine here Jason was too weak to put up a fight.</p><p>Jason could feel his chest getting tight he pulled at his tunic at the base of the neck that held the red hood symbol. </p><p>" Can you look at me Jay?" Bruce had somehow ended up in front of him. Giving him a little bit of start his leg kicked out but Bruce had to shield his face with his forearm grunting when his combat boot hit his arm.</p><p>" Easy Jason easy." Catching the boy's leg and lowering it back to the floor. " Do you need to lie down? Do you feel like you're going to throw up?"</p><p>" I need you to shut up." His head felt fuzzy, his limbs felt heavy, his stomach turned horribly. His body pitched forward without warning as he expelled everything in his stomach which was much.</p><p>Bruce was able to move away just in time to watch the child's stomach contents come spewing out and onto the floor. " Easy, just allow it to happen." Resting a hand on the child's shoulder granted Jason wasn't a child he was in his early 20s.</p><p>" Ribs….think cracked them." Jason gasps out in pain.</p><p>" Will take look but want to test your blood sugar first ok." Bruce quickly explained running a hand through his son's hair.</p><p>" I don't keep a meter on me anymore." Jason looked up at his father " I didn't think I needed it anymore. My symptoms seem to have disappeared since……</p><p>Bruce nodded in understanding they both knew what Jason was getting out; they had never really done any test on what the Lazarus Pit had done to Jason. He didn't want to push the child away by doing experiments on him. He would only do it if it was life or death and never seemed like Jason had suffered any horrible side effects.</p><p>" I have the juice." Dick hand the juice boxes that held 16 carbs in it. It was perfect to treat a low. " Wow, Jay did you leave anything in your stomach. Looking at the mess on the floor.</p><p>" Shut up," Jason mumbled he stretched his hand out to take the juice from his father, his hand shaking terribly but he was not going to allow Bruce to hold the juice box for him.</p><p>" You're doing good." Bruce encourages his son.</p><p>" Do you want me to grab a blood sugar meter?" Dick stumbled over his words. He had forgotten what it was called; it had been so long since he had used one. He knew Bruce used it when one of them passed for whatever reason.</p><p>" It's in the medicine cabinet in the med area," Bruce instructed not keeping his eyes off Jason. His colour was coming back which was a good sign. He watched his older son leave the room once again he was alone with Jason.</p><p>" Not going to pass out if you're worried about that," Jason spoke up, setting the juice that was now done beside him.</p><p>" I still want to test and check." Bring his hand away from Jason feeling like he didn't need that support anymore.</p><p>" so you want to talk about what happened tonight." Jason knew he was stepping on eggshell and he knew Bruce might be a little easy on him in his weak state.</p><p>" We can talk later." Bruce cleared his throat and he could feel the energy change. Jason had stiffened in front of him and he might have subconsciously done that same thing.</p><p>" Why do we both know you wanted so badly to talk about a couple of moments ago." Changing the subject looking past Bruce at the cave wall.</p><p>" Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked calmly.</p><p>Jason felt his heart rate start to go up. It was making his blood boil Bruce was playing games with him. A moment ago Bruce was going to send him off the team and then realized Jason was ill so he changed his mindset. Guess he had to be ill to get the calm and protected Bruce. That made him feel even more furious. Bruce acted like this cause felt guilty for his action, not cause he cared for him.</p><p>" Fuck off." Jason spat in bruce's face and sent a right hook at the man's face.</p><p>" Jason don't." Bruce caught the hand with ease. Even with him crouching he was stone he didn't wobble or seemed phased by the behaviour. He knew Jason could get very emotional when his blood sugar was low. </p><p>" You don't care!! Jason yelled out his vision doubled as Bruce's face seemed to fade in and out. Pulling his hand roughly out of the man's grasp. He just wanted to lay down sleep for days. His chest felt tight shivers run down his spine.</p><p>" Jay you know I care for you." Bruce rested his hand on his son's shoulder. " Jaybird look at me." Trying the nickname he had given his son when he was young before everything had literally exploded into chaos. Those ocean blue eyes slowly lifted up to his, he could see a hint of green mix in. The Lazarus pit was still in his son.</p><p>" Stop…" Jason mumbled his head was pounding. His eye searched his father figure for any sign that this was a trick but all he got was worry and pity coming off the billionaire.</p><p>" We will never stop." Dick sat next to his brother black case in hand. " Will never stop looking after our own." Passing the case to Bruce who unzips it pulling out the Lancing device to prick his son's finger.</p><p>" You sure the test strips are not expired." Jason leaned against his older brother.</p><p>" Alfred makes sure he checks and refills the prescription when needed." Turn on the glucose meter. " you want to prick your finger or me to do it." Making sure Jason had a sense of control in this situation.</p><p>" You do it." </p><p>Bruce nodded, putting a test strip in gently taking his son's finger " You ready." cocking the lancing device resting it on the side of Jason ring finger</p><p>" yes." Curling into his brother's chest he felt his strong arms wrap around him like a shield.</p><p>" I got you jay." </p><p>Bruce counted down from 3 then he pressed to allow the small needle to prick his son's finger he heard his son hiss in discomfort.</p><p>" Sorry."  grabbing Jason's finger along the test strip allowing the small amount of blood to absorb on the strip as they all waited for the results.</p><p>" Here." Gentle rubbing the blood away.</p><p>" You did awesome Jay." Dick rested his head on his brother's head. Jason didn't speak up his eyes glued to the screen as it flashed 44. </p><p>" We need to get more sugar in you," Bruce spoke up. You must have been really low before we checked.</p><p>" Yeah." Jason licks his dry lips " He still feel horribly shaky." Letting out slow breaths, his chest still felt tight.</p><p>" All carry you to the med bay." Bruce made a move but stopped when Jason jerked away. " Jason trust me. We need to get this done before you drop lower and pass out." Trying to get this through the boy's head this was a medical emergency.</p><p>Jason watched his father stand to his full height the men were still in his full uniform for a split second he felt like he was Robin again being scolded for something he had no control over. " I have full capability of using my legs." Grinding his teeth in anger.</p><p>" If you stand up we have a risk of your blood pressure dropping as well." Bruce tries to explain. </p><p>" Jay just do what Bruce is telling you ok." Running his hand through his brother's sweaty hair trying to calm his mind.</p><p>Jason felt like his cheeks go red with embarrassment. It had been a while since his body had failed him so badly. Looking up at the looming figure of his father.</p><p>" Ok." </p><p>Bruce nodded, sliding his arm under the men's legs, wrapping his arm around Jason's back, slowly lifting. He was surprised at how light he seemed. Making mental note to asking Jason  if he been keeping up a proper diet</p><p>Jason could help but let out a gasp as pain raced up his left side of his rib cage. He forgot about the suspected cracked ribs. He felt bruce loosen his arm around his middle.</p><p>" Your ok jay." Planting a kiss on his son's head slowly walking to the med area sitting his son on the bed. " All grab more juice for you."</p><p> </p><p>Jasons layed down on the medical bed letting out tired sighs looking up at the ceiling. His body was still shaking horribly trying to tense his muscle to stop it from happening.</p><p>" Don't do that please." Bruce looked down at him and he had a large Gatorade in hand. " Sit up so you can drink this." Jason let his head flop to the side he was so exhausted he just wanted to sleep. </p><p>"Jason.." Bruce looked down at his son, his heart ached whenever one of his sons was hurt or sick. Letting his hand sweep the boy's bangs. " You need a haircut."</p><p>Jason snorted at the comment. " all take that under advisement." He felt something slip onto one of his fingers as the machine beside was turned on. As a soft peep could be heard now looking down to see he had pulse ox on his finger on his left hand.</p><p>" Your oxygen is low," Bruce mumbled.</p><p>"Cool." </p><p>Bruce heads jerk down again " Jason why are you fighting this." He was losing his patience with young adults. He knew he needed to tread lightly with Jason but tonight the man was starting to get on his nerves.</p><p>Jason's hand twitched at the words why was he fighting to get a fasting acting carb in his system. His brain felt fuzzy and everything was waving in and out in his vision. Maybe he just wanted to blackout and wake up in his old room. Yes Bruce and him were on ok terms but he had not allowed himself to go into the manor. He met Bruce as a co-worker in the vigilante business every couple of days. But never went upstairs cause upstairs would make them father and son. </p><p>He felt the hand grab his shirt roughly pull him into a sitting position. He let his breath hitch in pain open his eyes to meet the eyes of anger Bruce...no not right now those eyes let him know he was looking at Batman. Even with cowl down Bruce had uncanny ability to change his facial features to whichever role he wanted to play.</p><p>" Hood drink that's an order." Bruce's voice was way lower than before. </p><p>Jason's eyes were wide with surprise, his teeth clenching his hands balled in a fist. He tried to yell but all that came out was a horrible cough as he ended up somehow choking on his damn spit. </p><p>" Drink now." Bruce brought the bottle to his son's lips Jason had no opposition but to drink the stupid thing. He felt the sweet mix with salty drink hit his tongue. He hated fluids that had electrolytes in them. He took slow sips, his hand resting on Bruce's wrist, giving a small squeeze to let him know he needed a break.</p><p>Bruce took the bottle away " You ok." </p><p>" No." Jason wiped his face with his sleeve. "Being forced to drink is never fun." </p><p>" Well, you drank half the bottle let's check-in 15 minutes and check what your sugar is and then u can have a hard carb ok." Going through the hypoglycemia protocol Bruce had learned along ago</p><p>" Wheres Dick." Jason realized his brother wasn't in the room.</p><p>" Told him to take shower and give us some time to talk." Bruce unclips his cape, setting it down on the bed beside him before he takes his seat. Looking at his son not saying anything for a couple of moments watching Jason take off part of his uniform hissing when he moved his rib cage the wrong way.</p><p>" That looks nasty." Taking the shirt from his son feeling the fabric was fine woven kevlar to help protect his son from knife attack but bullets could easily go through.</p><p>" Doesn't feel broken." Jason shrugged his shoulder " Should wrap it  though." Pressing his fingers on the bruised sucking in a breath when pain raced up his chest.</p><p>" Let's do that now ok," Bruce spoke with a sense of calm like this was just a regular thing. Which in their line of work it was.</p><p> Jason watched his father get back up and walk over to a draw where they kept gaze splints and wrappings. Sliding his legs over the side of the bed placing them on the floor, his combat boots making no nose. Slowly starting to unzip them but winced when he jarred his ribs.</p><p>" All help you take your boots off." Bruce set everything he needed down next to his son. Pressing the button on the wall to raise the bed higher so it was easier to wrap Jason's ribs.</p><p>" I'm sorry about tonight." Jason grasped the sidebar on the bed as he felt himself raise his head, spun a little letting out a slow breath. Looking up at the men in front of him he could his heart begin to pound with anxiety. He thought he would see the disappointment in Bruce's deep blue eyes but all he got was concerned.</p><p>" You think ready to talk about tonight or wait for tomorrow." Bruce began to unwind the cloth like a gaze." Raise your hand up a little bit please." Jason obliged.</p><p>" If we want this relationship to stay intact shouldn't we talk." Jason took notice that his hands were not shaking anymore. His head felt less cloudy and fuzzy his emotion seemed calm. He was only left with a deep sense of exhaustion that set deep inside his very soul.</p><p>" I never meant to kill that guy tonight. He was just a low life thug." He started to explain his side of the story looking straight ahead the medical curtain was looking particularly interesting right at that moment.</p><p>"Hmm," bruce allowed his son to continue as he went around his son's ribs the second time.</p><p>" I got jumped." Jason's voice had turned monotone. " It was supposed to be an easy takedown. I wasn't really worried there were three guys none of them had guns so thought I do an easy simple takedown.  </p><p>" You didn't notice the guy in the alley that had a firearm," Bruce spoke up, finishing his job leaning against the counter, his arms crossed. " You need to make sure you know every single part of the ally the guy wasn't hiding very well." </p><p>He saw his son's eyes narrow in annoyance "Jason you were to focus on the three guys if you just opened your periphery you would have seen him aim the gun at you." Bruce quickly explained.</p><p>" Can I finish or you want to continue shitting on me." Jason snapped out, turning his head towards Bruce. If Bruce was going shit on his job as Red Hood then he would just leave now. He wasn't Robin anymore he didn't need the lecture he could leave that for Damien.</p><p>Bruce sighed but allowed his son to explain the situation that went down an hour ago.</p><p>" I was able to take down two out of the three guys without any issue then that fucker started shooting. Unfortunately, the third guy was in the line of fire and didn't have time to get him out and he was done and died in a couple of seconds." Jason had thrown three batarangs and ducks around the AC unit. Trying to avoid the rain of bullets.</p><p>" Why didn't you call in backup." Bruce raised his right eyebrow.</p><p>" Cause this was my case," Jason growled. " I'm allowed to have my own cases without you needing to know everything.</p><p>" Well, it seems we were following the same guys tonight." Bruce sighed. " His name was."</p><p>"Markus White." Jason spit out the man's name. " The leader of the child trafficking unit that I was trying to stop." Do you have any idea what he does to children Bruce!" Raising his voice.</p><p>" So you were going to kill him?"</p><p>" When I heard you comm in, I knew I couldn't." Jason rubbed some dirt out of his nail or was that dried blood the thought crossed his mind. " Then your son decided to make an appearance." </p><p>Damian had flipped onto the scene without even talking to Jason in the comm system to ask for a plan; it was dangerous. The brat didn't know what Jason was going to do. That kid remembers Jason of himself which worries him. </p><p>" That when everything went to shit." Jason felt his shoulder slump letting out a sigh. " The kid could have died tonight." </p><p>" You both seemed fine when I came down," Bruce interjected.</p><p>" Because you missed the part where your son got in the damn line of fire and I had no choice but to pull my gun and shoot the mother fucker." Jump off the bed and making his way over to his father pointing his finger in Bruce's chest. " </p><p>" You could have chosen a non-lethal shot." Bruce grabs Jason's hand and held it in mid-air.</p><p>" No Bruce, I couldn't I grab the kid and shot blindly!!" Slipping his hand out of the men's grasp. " You see what you want to see." Taking a couple of steps back as his heel caught the corner of the bed as he felt his body shift as he started to fall.</p><p>"Jay!!" Bruce's fast reflexes came into play as he caught his son mid-fall wrapping his hand around the boy's hand pulling him close but Jason's knees gave out as they both ended up on the cold floor. Holding his second son close.</p><p>" Oh, Jason my sweet Jason." Running his hand through the kid's sweaty hair. </p><p>" I just for once want you to be proud of me." Jason let out a sob." Didn't want Damian to meet my own fate. It might be too late for me but not for him." He didn't know why he was spilling his guts like this. But right now he just felt so tired he just wanted this night to end.</p><p>It broke Bruce's heart to realize that he had allowed himself to lose faith in Jason. He truly believed they were getting better but tonight just proves that they were still far from ok. Grabbing his cape from the bed and sliding it around his son who was shaking in his arms.</p><p>The weight of the cap seemed to help Jason's nerves; it was a sensation that he had not realized he craved so badly. He felt safe secure like nothing in the world could hurt him. He could pretend that he was Robin again. It was just a hard night and the cap was just keeping the rain off of him.</p><p>He felt his eye slowly start to close before he allowed darkness to claim him; he felt a soft kiss get planted on the crown of his head. A soft voice spoke over his fuzzy mind.</p><p>" You are so loved Jason thank you for saving Robin tonight now it's my turn to return the favour."</p><p> Everything went into calm darkness and for once Jason was ok with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wayward Son Has Returned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So just felt like I need to end this little story I hope you enjoy this mostly Jason and Bruce father and son bonding Tim shows up at the end he was worried for his big brother.<br/>Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks it means a lot my next story going to be about Tim.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worst day of Jason's life would forever play in his mind whether he was awake or asleep. staring up at the psychotic bastard holding that god forsaking crowbar. The laugh rang in his head as he couldn't help but tense all his muscles he felt the heavy metal slam into his jaw. The pain was undescribable </p><p>He felt his jaw dislocate blood poured out of his mouth he was choking he was gasping for air as all he could taste was copper. Rough hands flipped him over as his body throw up a shit tone of blood.</p><p>"Aww, we don't want the little birdy to die just yet," Joker spoke next to his ringing ear. It sent a shiver up Jason's spine he prayed that Batman would come he wished he had just listened he wished he had just accepted the bench bruce had given him many hours ago. he would be in his room pissed off but safe and sound not on the verge of dying or brain dead he wasn't sure which was worse right now</p><p>He wasn't supposed to be here Batman told him to stay put but did Jason listen no he never does. As his self-pity was broken by pain the Joker slammed the metal once again as his body skid across the floor. He wondered if he was going to end up permanently disabled after this.</p><p>"what you think birdy." Joker towered over the boy. Letting out a sadistic laugh that could chill anyone right to their very bones. " Do you like forehand?" Swing the metal down on the child the sound of the crack of bones would forever ring in Jason's mind pain overtook his mind once more. </p><p>" or backhand."</p><p>CRACK!!!</p><p>"A or B."</p><p>CRACK!!</p><p>Jason had lost sense and time all he knew was pain he was sure he had lost consciousness a few times. When his eyes open again, he saw the joker putting on a coat. The bastard was talking, but his mind wasn't working. Everything seemed to be going in and out of focus. Then he was alone he felt adrenaline rush into him. One word crossed his mind he was going to be ok and for the first time in many hours, he had hope.</p><p>He didn't know how he made it across the room long streak of blood followed him. His hand reached out his broken finger grasp the metal handle of the door he froze when he realized it was locked. Letting himself collapse to the ground. Batman was coming that thought ran over and over in his head.</p><p> </p><p>But then he heard a light ticking sound. Slowly turning his head to the side. His eyes wide his breath caught in his chest bright red numbers were counting down.</p><p>9</p><p>Jason's heart began to race.</p><p>8</p><p>He knows he was not going to make it out alive.</p><p>7</p><p>His mind began to race.</p><p>6</p><p>Had he failed Batman?</p><p>5</p><p>He should have listened to Batman</p><p>4</p><p>He should have listened to Bruce</p><p>3</p><p>Jason's heart sank realizing that he was going to miss out on not only Batman but Bruce he had disappointed his father.</p><p>2</p><p>Jason let out a horrific scream one word left his mouth</p><p>1</p><p>" DAD"!!!</p><p>BANG!!!!!</p><p>He felt his body jerk up, he was dripping in sweat he was shaking arms wrap around his body. He couldn't think his vision was blurry with tears. His chest hurt from gasping for air. Trying to push the person away if he didn't get out of this bed he was going to end up throwing up on himself and the person.</p><p>"Jason breath pleases just breath." Bruce starts to put pressure on his son's sternum to help stimulate some awareness.</p><p>Jason grabs the hand trying to get away from the contact didn't the person know he needs to getaway. He needs to run he needs air he was too hot his mind was running a mile minuet.</p><p>"Just open your eye kiddo your safe Jace." Bruce lowered himself onto the bed in front of the young men no his son.</p><p>That voice why did he know that name he couldn't think he choked as bile came up and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt his stomach contents hit him he felt a hand stiffen on his shoulder.</p><p>"It's ok jay bird just open your eyes." Bruce ignored the fact his pyjama pant now was covered in his son's sick. He just wanted his son to look at him to show the boy he was finally home safe and sound he would never have to wake up alone from a nightmare ever again.</p><p>" Bruce…"</p><p>" Yes, jay."</p><p>Bruce watches his son's eye slowly open locking onto his own. " Hey, Jason." Bring his hand up to run through his son's hair but stop when his son flinched.</p><p>" W...hat…." Jason's eyes scanned the room as his whole body stiffens as memories he wanted to think about come full force. He was in his childhood bedroom in the manor. The one place he didn't want to be. The one place where he made his biggest mistake. He could see himself packing up a bag with his robin suit. His dumb ass trying to prove Bruce wrong. 48 hours later he was dead in the warehouse.</p><p>" Jason look at me." Bruce watched his son disassociate right in front of him. The kid's eyes glazed over the kid's hand were holding the blanket so tight. Grabbing damp cloth from the bedside table and began gentle wipe the kid's face and mouth. " Jason your safe your home everything ok I promise."</p><p>" Bruces."</p><p>" yes, Jace."</p><p>Jason shivered looking up at the tall ceiling he could see shadows of his father's silhouette dance above them. He felt warm cloth dance over his face. His hand raised to the hand that held the cloth. He was trying to regain his mind once again.</p><p>" Take your time Jason." Bruce guided his son's head to his shoulder as he began to rock his son. Trying to allow the vestibular motion to relax his son. If Jason needs time he would give him so much time.</p><p>" I'm ok." The words seemed foreign on his tongue but they need to be said. Jason pulled away from the man that held him close. Looking down the smell of vomit hit his nostrils letting out a slow breath trying to calm his turning stomach.</p><p>" I should take a shower."</p><p>" Are you feeling up to it we can change your clothing and bed sheet for now and you can shower later," Bruce said</p><p>" What time is it."</p><p>"It's only 6:15."</p><p>" Am or Pm." Jason sighed throwing the covers off his body he felt he was in a sauna.</p><p>"6:15 am." Bruce corrected himself grabbing his son's hand. " Jason dont push your self it's ok there no rush." Watching his son swing his leg over on the other side of the bed from where he was. untangling his hand from Bruces.</p><p>" The room feels like it's stuck in time."</p><p>"Whats stuck in time jaybirds." Bruce didn't fully catch the whole sentence.</p><p>" This whole room." Pulling his soiled shirt off taking notice it seems to be one of Bruce's shirts. He never kept any extra clothing down at the bat cave. " Do still have all my old clothing." Turning his head to the left to look at dark oak   dresser he took notice of the door that he knew that led to the walk-in closet right next to a door that he knew was the onsweet bathroom</p><p>Bruce jerked his head to where his son was looking he was taken back by the question. Not sure how he could even answer that question. To be honest he wasn't really sure Alfred might have taken the clothing into storage.</p><p>Laughter brought him out of his thoughts it made his blood run cold. The laughter didn't seem like it was full of life and a genuine sense of pleasure. It sounds like the person was in true pain and that was the only emotion the person could express at the time.</p><p>His eye turned to his son whose head was thrown back his  hand around his middle like it was painful to laugh that hard. He reaches out for the boy but stops midway worried about what might happen if he touches him. Would he cause more harm than good he was so close to all his boy safe in his home?</p><p>"Jason pleases son." Bruce's voice was starting to shake. Bring his hand out to try and give his son some level of comfort. But was stopped when a huge black figure jump on the bed and tackled Jason.</p><p>"Titus stop.," trying to get the big great dan off worried that Jason might react in a violent Manor. He stops when he notices Jason laughing had calmed down soft crying could be heard. The dog wined snuggled deep into Jason's neck his long tongue lick the human face almost like he was trying to draw Jason back to reality.</p><p>His arms wrapped around the dog's neck allowing the weight of the animal to sink into his own. It helped ground him to allow the horrific imagery that was running through his mind  slow slip away he brought fully out of his emotional state with the wet tongue coming down on his face.</p><p>"Ugh….Gross...dog." letting out a soft chuckle turning his face away to see Bruce laying  next to him with a smile on his face. " Shut up old man."Trying to hide under the pillow to get away from the horse of a dog.</p><p>"Ok settle," Bruce ordered the dog to lay calmy between his son and himself. " You think you can try and take a shower on your own." Trying to get them back on track on the topic they had started to talk about before Jason had some sort of disassociated episode. rubbing Jason bare back his son didn't seem to protest the action so he didn't stop.</p><p>"yeah all be fine." Jason pulled the pillow away from his face looking up at the beautiful tapestry that was on his ceiling. Letting out slow breath wiping away tears or dog slobber off his face with the back of his hand. Giving Bruce a nod that he would be ok slowly sitting up.</p><p>" All be right out here if you need meok." Trying to not be too overbearing. Jason was always known to be independent. But also being a street kid means that being vulnerable and weak could put you in dangerous situations.</p><p>" All call you if I forgot how to use the shower ok." Jason slowly stood up stretching his arm over his head trying to release his tight muscles. He watched his father roll his eyes at his little comment. Turning away to make his way to his bathroom.</p><p>A memory lightly touches the back of his mind he could remember how amazed it was that he had his bathroom attached to his room. The fact that his bedroom was as big as his family's whole apartment in crime ally. It was a cluteral shock to say the least and the amused look he got from Alfred and Bruce was something he would never forget.</p><p>Slipping in the bathroom there was a shower and a tub. He was never much of a bath person he was never fully able to relax enough to take a one. Showers were always his go to. But right now his ribs were throbbing and every muscle in his body hurt. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so horrible the patrol wasn't too bad. But it could also be how emotional these last hours had turned out and hypoglycemic attack always made him feel like a zombie for hours after depending how bad it was this last one had to be his top 3 worst episodes.</p><p>Slipping off the sweat pants and unwrapping his ribs he turned on cool then warm taps from the shower. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror and now he understood why Bruce been so worried he was white as ssheet he felt like shit if that was anything to go by.</p><p>He turned back around testing the water before slipping into the shower  the warm water hit his body. Letting out a deep sigh, his long black hair fell into his eye. Bruce was right he did need a haircut. Closing his eyes has his mind slip away from reality. He didn't want to think right now he was too tired to do anything but stand under the warm water that rained down on him.</p><p>He was brought out of his daze by a knock on the door.</p><p>"Jason, did you fall to sleep in there? Bruce's voice could be heard through the door.</p><p>"Shit." Jason cursed out " All be out in minuet or two he called back." He didn't want to causes Bruce any alarm. He must be given the men heart attack he had no idea how long he had been just stand in the shower zone out.</p><p>"There no rush," Bruce spoke in an even tone before leaving his son alone once more.</p><p>It took Jason 20min to finish up throwing back on the sweat pants that he had draped over the tub. Roughly towel drying his hair taking a glance once more at himself he looks a little better after the shower his face was little pink from the steaming shower. Making his way back into the room as it was dimly light.</p><p>Bruce was sitting in an armchair speaking to someone who was sitting on the side of the bed. " You feeling better," Bruce spoke in a whisper not noticing Jason right away. Titus must have left to sleep with Dmain once more cause he didn't see the dog in the bed or on the floor.</p><p>"Alittle just wanted to check if Jason was ok." Jason realizes that it was Tim, the boy's voice, sound so quiet and weak like the boy was on the verge of tears.</p><p>" I'm  ok replacement." Trying to make his voice sound light and warm. Slowly making his way over to his brother. Slipping back into the bed looking up at the teen who looks worse than Jason did. " jeez kiddo you look like death." sliding the warm silk sheets on his lap Bruce or Alfred must had remade the bad after he had made mess in them he thought to himself turning to look at the young teen cross legged on the bed infront of him.</p><p>Tim's eyes everted away from looking at him playing with the light blanket that was on the bed. " It was just a migraine nothing more." Running his hand through his hair.</p><p>"Mmm." Jason hummed.</p><p>"I heard Bruce found you on the floor." Tim raised an eyebrow. " You don't look much better than I right now." Trying to get the attention off him back on his older brother.</p><p>"Hey." Bruce rested a hand on Tim's shoulder softly. " You both are in rough shape lets leave it at that." Not wanting a full-on fistfight to happen not when his second-oldest had finally made it home.</p><p>"I'm not taking any words to heart." Jason leaned back on the pillow. " Anyway, Timbos does get a little snippy after a migraine."</p><p>"I do…"</p><p>"Yes, you do." Jason interrupted his brother. Drawing his hand out resting it on Tims knee. " You work way too hard for your own good."</p><p>Tim sighed . " Sorry." He mumbled, " Just saw Bruce carried you upstairs and was worried that something  bad happened that's all."</p><p>"I just had a hypoglycemic episode." Jason quickly explained. Looking up at the 18-year-old. " Finally won over me and end up passing out." Talking like it was no big deal waving his right hand around as he spoke.</p><p>"Jason." Bruce raised an eyebrow at his son lack of self  preservation. " It was big deal I was worried i might have to give you an emergency glucagon shot."</p><p>Tim jerk in alarm, not a hundred percent understand all the medical terms that were being thrown around his way. So he kept his mouth shut. Not wanting to say the wrong thing and piss of Jason.</p><p>"Did you have to," Jason spoke his eye looking up at Bruce's worry in his eyes now.</p><p>"No." Tim notice Jason seemed to relax at Bruce's words. So many questions were running through his head that he wanted to ask, but he had a feeling right now wasn't the time.</p><p>Bruce slid on the bed brings Tim close to his chest trying to ease the child's mind. The poor boy was horribly touched starved  It was something Bruce was working on since he came back from being stuck in time.</p><p>"You think too much Tim." Jason cocks his head at the teen.</p><p> Tim curled into Bruce's arms not caring if Jason was watching he was so exhausted and now he learned that his brother was ok he felt like he could finally sleep.</p><p>" you both need to work on looking after your selfs." Bruce softly chestied. Jason rolled his eyes at the comment and it seemed his words were lost to the dark-haired boy who was now pass out in Bruce's arms. His breath was deep and slow his mouth hung open little. </p><p>Jason couldn't help but run his hand through Tims hair. He truly had started to care for the boy. They had slowly started to grow close especially after Dick made well dick move taking Robin away from Tim.</p><p>"you have truly come into your own," Bruce said. " I am truly proud of you jaybird. Drawing his son close to him being careful not to wake the hacker of the family in the process.</p><p>Jason just allowed it to happen all he wanted was to be with his father and to have a family and today he truly felt like he had regained that family he desperately wanted.</p><p>" I love you son."</p><p>"I love you, dad."</p><p>As the sun came over the Horizon Gotham started to come alive. But in the Wayne manor, everyone was home safe and sound the wayward son had finally come home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>